


I Hated You

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Series: Avengers Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Humor, I don't remember which episode, Inspired by a scene in HIMYM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: This is really dumb but it’s in my drafts and it makes me laugh so figured I’d share. Inspired by a scene in HIMYM that I can’t figure out what episode. Lily talks about how she hated Robin when she first met her.
Series: Avengers Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920145





	I Hated You

“I totally hated you when I first met you,” you admitted to Nat one day. 

“Oh my god, that’s so sweet. I totally hated you when I first met you too!” 

“Aww, Nat.” 

The two of you hugged and continued giggling over breakfast, while Sam and Bucky watched in complete confusion. 

“I totally hated you when I first met you,” Sam informed Bucky after appearing to have given it some thought. 

“I still hate you,” Bucky shot back without missing a beat

“That’s so sweet,” Sam gushed clutching his chest. 

[Originally posted by mattthewmichaelmurdock](https://tmblr.co/ZuuxYh26B4zR0)


End file.
